


I can do whatever I want with you

by Jeromexbruce



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crying, Hurt, M/M, Rape, Sex, Sex mentioned, rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromexbruce/pseuds/Jeromexbruce
Summary: Jeremiah makes things clear with Bruce





	I can do whatever I want with you

This is it. Gotham's downfall and Jeremiah's rising. Jeremiah was now the ruler of Gotham; and he made it his duty to have his very best friend by his side.  
Bruce stood by Jeremiah; looking out the window to a Gotham bent by Jeremiah's will, his very own Kingdom. It was sick. It was worse than the horrific original Gotham.  
"You're sick." Bruce murmured.  
Jeremiah turned his head to Bruce and gave an overly polite smile; "I did it for you. I promised we would rule together and we are!"  
"You've made Gotham worse; you've infected it with your madness and hatred." Bruce muttered.  
Jeremiah grabbed Bruce by his jaw, turning it so that Bruce's eyes met his, "Maybe, but who helped me with that?"  
Bruce snarled. "You never told what you were really planning!"  
Jeremiah yanked Bruce closer to him by his jaw. Their chests barely inches apart, noses nearly touching.  
"Funny, to think after everything I've done for you, one would think you'd be more grateful." Jeremiah started leaning forwards, and Bruce began backing away quickly. In retaliation, Jeremiah began taking slow, precise steps towards him.  
With only the backwards path available to him, Bruce's back soon thudded against the wall, and Jeremiah stopped in front of him.   
"You're forgetting Bruce; I'm the ruler here, if I want something, I will have it, and you're one of those things, Bruce." Jeremiah grabbed Bruce's chin, "And you being one of those things, you will obey every order I give you."  
Bruce leaned forward, chin tilting up defiantly, "You can't make me do anything."  
Jeremiah laughed. Putting his hands against the wall, trapping Bruce in-between, he was cornered; Jeremiah had his entire body pressed against his. Jeremiah started grinding his hips against Bruce's, further trapping the younger boy underneath him. "I can do anything I want with you, and no one will stop me."  
Bruce turned his head so his right cheek was crushed against the wall. Jeremiah brought his lips to Bruce's ear, "Will they? Don't forget what happened the last time you disobeyed me. You thought last time was bad, oh, I was only going easy cause it was your first time but now, now I'll do it even rougher, and faster, and much more painful in every way. I won't have Mercy, and you can beg me to stop all you want… but then you'll realize no one can help you, and no one ever will! But I know deep down you love it, Bruce." He whispered every word with a sick relish.  
Bruce felt a tear go down his cheek, as his eyes glazed over with tears.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jeremiah backed away from Bruce. "I want you to remember that. Oh, and get ready we're going somewhere, so don't try to pull any tricks. Or you know what will happen from the last time you tried to pull something. Boys running away from home is a no-no." Jeremiah left him in the room alone.  
Finally, Bruce allowed the tears to fall. He fell down the wall slowly, and lay there, in a foetal position onto the floor, crying into his knees.


End file.
